


Ill-fated Haze

by Narrateur



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M, Sex Worker & Client Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrateur/pseuds/Narrateur
Summary: Nicholas Angel has been making a living as a sex worker for a large part of his life but never has he came across someone so bewildering.





	Ill-fated Haze

A knock. Pause. Another knock.

He pulled his loose velvet robe close and tied a knot. Making his way over to the door, he gathered his composure before opening it.

A late-twenties sharply dressed man stood on the opposite side of the door looking very out of place with his crisp white shirt, neatly pressed blazer and that navy blue tie. He awkwardly nodded at Nicholas as he slid right into Nicholas’ room. He placed his coat on the armrest and sat on the only armchair in the room, back upright, palms gripping the edges of the armrests and legs pressed right onto each other. Jesus, he was acting like he was meeting the Queen for a political chat. The man was nervous, Nicholas could tell. His eyes kept wandering, always meeting somewhere else, anywhere but his. 

He needs to loosened up.

Nicholas straddled him by sitting on his thighs, he felt the rough grip of the man's hands on his sides as he steadies him. He was taken by surprise. Nicholas leaned in close and whispered in the man's ear, "What do you want from me, hm?" The man returned silence. "Not much of a talker, eh? No matter, perhaps… this?"

He grinded his hips agonizingly slow against the clothed bulge. The man groaned and pushed him off, he clears his throat and said in barely a whisper, "I want you to strip." Heat rises up to his face, he looked away. 

My, he is one difficult client. 

Nicholas rolled his eyes but obeyed his command nevertheless. He smirked devilishly as he slowly untied the knot in his robe. He planned to drive him nuts as much as possible.

The robe pooled on the floor and Nicholas stood nearly stark naked wearing nought but a black brief. He pulled the necktie that lies around the neck of the man, causing him to lurch forward and planted a rough kiss on him.

"-Mmph!" It caught him by surprise just as Nicholas anticipated. Right as the man was about to deepen the kiss further, Nicholas pulled away abruptly leaving the poor man in a daze. "Ah-ah-ah, not so fast now," he stood right back up again. "Why don't you tell me your name first?"

"It's not important." The man replied with a tinge of frustration in his voice.

Nicholas raised an eyebrow, "Not important? Who are you to decide what is and what isn’t? I’m interested, wouldn’t you enlighten me so?” 

“Not. important.” He repeated.

“If you say so.” Nicholas shrugged nonchalantly 

“Then I suppose doing this," he touched himself through the silk brief, it's painstakingly thin and doesn't contribute much to shielding his private parts. "-by myself isn't important as well." The man gaped like a fish. He must be quite a newcomer to this business.

Nicholas closed his eyes and tilted his head up as he steadily picks up a rhythm, chest heaving heavily as he puffed out shaky breaths and moaned. "Oh fuck... God.." He peeked open his eyes a moment to see the lad looking so hot and bothered and quite obviously palming himself through his slacks. Nicholas ignored him, proceeded to shut his eyes once more and sped up his stroking. His knees were buckling as the sensation was overbearing, he held himself up by one hand, palm out supporting himself against the wall. His moans were loud as he finally came over the edge, staining the silk black brief. He slumped back against the wall as he regained his breathing. 

He lazily lolled his head to look at the man who is in the process of getting himself worked up but stopped when he saw Nicholas was staring at him. His eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights, a criminal apprehended in the act. 

The man opened his mouth and a single word slipped free, "Jonathan." 

A lopsided smile makes its way onto Nicholas' face. "Jonathan." He repeated breathlessly.

"Would you like me to help you, Jonathan?"

_"Please."_

"That's all I needed to hear."

He made his way over to him, kneeling down so they're at eye level. Jonathan reached out and caressed Nicholas' flushed cheek, lustful eyes enwrapped him in a dizzying trance. 

He pulled down Jonathan's undergarment and a swollen red tip peeked out from within, brimming with pre-cum. Nicholas swiped his thumb over the tip of it and Jonathan made a choked up sound as he bucked. He stroked it slowly, drawing out as much as possible. The agonizing noises coming from Jonathan pierced the tension in the room. His eyes were wild, crazed like a deranged animal. The need was strong. 

Then the unexpected happened, Nicholas was no longer on his knees but was pushed onto his front, laying face first on the carpeted floor. His brief was yanked down, arse naked in all its glory, his cock trapped between his abdomen and the ground and before he knows it, the sensation of being filled up hits him like a freight train. He moaned loudly. Jonathan was needless to say, larger than average and he hits the spot rather well. He panted as Jonathan pulled out and slammed back in again, provoking Nicholas to let out another moan. Hands roamed all over his back, nails digging into his skin as if he was all his for this hour. They kept at it, the motion, both of them groaning in pleasure before one of them started losing it, Jonathan went first crying out as he cummed inside of Nicholas and Nicholas following suit, dirtying the carpeted floor.

Jonathan pulled out and slumped on the ground next to Nicholas, both of them breathing rather raggedly. Nicholas looked at Jonathan and he looked back. A shy smile played on the lips of Jonathan, he was back to being the awkward sharply dressed man, traces of the dominating figure was nowhere to be found.

Nicholas returned the smile.


End file.
